


I will make it worth your while

by IsobelTheroux



Series: FemSlash February 2016 [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Femslash, Romance, Smut, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 06:29:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6107977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsobelTheroux/pseuds/IsobelTheroux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merrill is insanely nervous about her first night with Isabela and all that it implies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I will make it worth your while

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so full disclosure, I've never written anything smutty before so I have no idea how good this is. Also the title is from the song "The Night," by Honne.

It was first time Merrill was going to spend the night with Isabela and Merrill was a bundle of nerves. While she knew she wanted to be with Isabela more than anything, she was completely unsure of herself, uncertain of what is to come. At least with a man she would know what to expect, she’s heard whispers of course, even if she’s never actually done anything herself. But being intimate with a woman...she had no clue. And that thought made her feel even more foolish.

She had thought of asking Hawke, she was certain the other woman would know. Merrill had seen the way Hawke stared at women in the bar, eyes glued to their shapely forms. But embarrassment won out, and she’d bit her lip, not wanting to sound like an immature child.

She dressed herself carefully, pulling out her new corset set and staring at herself in the mirror as she put it on. What if Isabela didn’t like her body? Isabela was so experienced, surely she had spent many nights with women more beautiful than Merrill. Sighing she pulled on her prettiest dress and walked out into the night, the cool air kissing her cheeks, her head swimming with worries.

What if she did something wrong? Or made a complete fool of herself? The line of thought continued all the way from her home at the Alienage to the Hanged Man, and then to the door of Isabela’s room.

Merrill found herself pacing in front of the door instead of knocking on it, stopping only when Isabela opened the door. She was lucky enough that it appeared that she was just arriving, caught between the stairs and Isabela’s door.

“Merrill,” Isabela looked over Merrill’s shoulder anxiously, as if she were expecting someone else. “Come in quickly,” Isabela grabbed her wrist, pulling her inside.

Not for the first time, Merrill was amazed at how different this room was from the rest of the Hanged Man. While the other rooms were dingy and dark, Isabela’s sparkled like a pretty jewel. Perhaps it was because Isabela had been there for over a year and decorated it more richly than the rest of the tavern could afford.

Brightly coloured pillows were strewn on the floor in lieu of chairs and there was a bookcase nearby holding several novels and books on Isabela’s more nautical interests. Bronze sconces and a small chandelier overhead washed the walls in an orange glow. But none of that drew Merrill’s eye tonight. No, her eyes were instantly brought to a certain piece of furniture.

A large bed draped in white silk sat opposite the pillow arrangement, and were it any other night Merrill wouldn’t have thought twice about it’s presence. Tonight though...Merrill jumped suddenly as Isabela slammed the door behind them. Turning away, Isabela motioned for Merrill to make herself comfortable. 

Folding her legs beneath her, Merrill perched on a silky pink pillow, watching as Isabela moved over to a small table, pouring wine into two jeweled goblets. She pressed one into Merrill’s hand, but her eyes were still glued to the door.

“Isabela?”

“Hmm?” The other woman’s eyes darted back to her for a moment, but then they were on the door again, her gaze strong enough to nearly burn a hole through the wood.

“Isabela, what’s wrong?” She asked tentatively. _She looks like she wants to be anywhere but here. Could she be nervous too,_ Merrill wondered. The thought was absurd though, what would Isabela be worried about? She took a small sip of wine, hoping it might stop her own hands from shaking.

“There was someone moving around outside my door, I thought maybe it was an old enemy of mine.” Merrill swallowed hard and coughed, the wine slipping down her throat harshly.

Looking alarmed, Isabela hurried over and sat beside her, her hand patting Merrill lightly on the back.

“Merrill, darling, are you all right?” Isabela was gazing at her worriedly, and her concern touched Merrill and made her feel foolish for her earlier antics outside the door. After a few more coughs, Merrill nodded and cleared her throat.

“I have a confession to make,” she murmured, gazing down at her hands, “it was me outside your door. I’m feeling a bit....nervous, to be honest.”

Isabela chuckled, “Oh, Merrill,” she said, managing to sound both amused and exasperated at the same time. “Kitten,” Isabela took her hand and forced Merrill to look at her, “we don’t have to do this darling. Not now. I don’t want you to feel like I’m forcing you into anything.”

“Your not. I do want to ‘Bela. Yes, I’m scared..terrified actually,” she confessed. “But I was scared when I left the Dalish too. And look at how that turned out. I found a family.” She smiled up at Isabela. “I found love.”

Isabela raised a hand to cup Merrill’s cheek, her own face lighting up as well. “And I love you, Merrill.”

Isabela drew her in for a sweet kiss that quickly heated up as Merrill, feeling daring, pushed her tongue against Isabela’s mouth. Isabela parted her lips and Merrill’s tongue darted in instantly.

“Eager aren’t we?” Isabela mumbled as they broke apart. Her face was flushed though, and she was out of breath. Blushing, Merrill nodded.

Wordlessly Isabela stood up, grabbing Merrill’s hand where she all but pulled the tiny elf onto the bed. Hovering over her, Isabela showered Merrill with kisses, first on her forehead, then her cheek and a long searing one on the lips, before moving down, finding the soft skin of Merrill’s throat. She spent what felt like hours there, sucking the soft flesh, eliciting tiny moans from Merrill. 

Isabela moved her hands up, skimming Merrill’s hip and stomach before finally coming to the underside of her breast. She ran a finger along her breast, clever fingers finding the hardened nipple through layers of fabric. Merrill gasped then, suddenly aware of the desire pooling in her belly and lower.

Sitting up slightly, Merrill pushed Isabela back grinning at the pirate’s shocked expression. Merrill ran her hands down Isabela’s side and grasped the edges of her tunic, pulling it up and over her head. Isabela sat back, clad in only her bra and panties.

She smirked at Merrill’s expression, her voice husky when she asked, “See something you like, Kitten?” At a loss for words, Merrill kissed her again, lips demanding and hard. 

Isabela’s fingers slid under the hem of Merrill’s dress, drawing the fabric upward, fingers lingering on her thighs, her belly, her breasts. She removed the garment, dropping it to the floor.

Pulling back, Isabela grinned, “A corset? You’re full of surprises.” Merrill smiled, glad she had splurged on the sexy undergarment.

Isabela’s fingers darted forward, betraying her eagerness. She loosened the corset’s laces and pulled it off, and Merrill had to resist the urge to cover herself with her hands. She blushed and looked to the side, not wanting to see Isabela’s reaction, but she heard the gasp and had to look back.

“Merrill, you’re so much more beautiful than I imagined.” Isabela’s voice was hushed. 

She drew Merrill into her arms, lying her on the bed and kissing her deeply. Isabela’s hands moved up, roaming over Merrill’s bare skin. Merrill moved her hands up, grasping Isabela’s hips, pulling her closer. Reaching around, she grasped Isabela’s bra and pulled the hooks loose. Isabela sat up a moment, removing the garment and then her tanned breasts were free, so tantalizing that Merrill couldn’t help but sit up, taking one dark nipple into her mouth, tongue circling the peak, and massaging the other with her hand.

Isabela moaned, and Merrill couldn’t believe it, couldn’t believe she could elicit a sound like that from her. Suddenly, Isabela pushed her back down and reached for Merrill’s panties. Merrill pushed her hips up, and Isabela slid them off in one swift motion.

She was back on Merrill instantly, hands roaming, lips on her breasts, and moving down. Merrill gasped, her head spinning, dizzy and overwhelmed, her emotions at an all time high. Her fear came back suddenly, sharp and insistent, but it was gone, banished the instant Isabela pushed Merrill’s thighs apart. Merrill was shocked as she looked down, noticing how wet she already was. 

Isabela looked into her eyes, a question there that didn’t even need to be asked at that point but Merrill loved her all the more for asking anyway. “You’re sure, love?”

Merrill nodded. “Yes.” It was past the point of simple want now, bordering into a lustful need that Merrill had never felt before. It was like a fire was consuming her, but she didn’t care, especially not when Isabela’s quick fingers were there, circling her clit and making her feel better than she’d thought possible.

Merrill moaned, the sound low in her throat and only increasing the more Isabela teased her. “’Bela,” she gasped, wanting, needing....something.

“Yes, Kitten?” Isabela purred, infuriatingly calm. 

Merrill shot daggers at her but Isabela only chuckled. Finally, with agonizing slowness she moved down and Merrill was shocked, confused for a moment until Isabela’s tongue touched her and she gasped because by the Dread Wolf it was so good.

Isabela’s tongue was as skilled as her hands, Merrill soon discovered. The way she kissed was indication enough, but this was something entirely different. Merrill was dripping wet within seconds and Isabela seemed content to just lap at her in this agonizingly, perfect moment.

Merrill’s hands clutched at the sheets, the pillows anything. She rolled her hips and felt Isabela hum against her, the sensation seeming to vibrate through her body. Merrill’s skin prickled, all her nerves felt alive. It wasn’t much longer before she came, back arching, breasts heaving and it was Isabela’s name on her lips.

Merrill fell back against the sheets, sweaty and panting. When she opened her eyes, Isabela was standing removing her own panties. She sat back down against the pillows, fingers circling her own clit and moving down. 

Merrill caught her wrist. “Wait..,” she bit her lip a moment, “let me.”

The shock on Isabela’s face came as no surprise, but she leaned back, drawing Merrill down on top of her. Merrill paused a moment, uncertain but then she ignored it, ignored all the fear and uncertainty.

Merrill moved one hand up, cupping Isabela’s soft breast, the other hand softly stroking her clit. Isabela spread her legs wider and Merrill kneeled down. She slipped her tongue amongst Isabela’s folds and dipped into her slit, shocked at the heat and the taste that was just so Isabela. She moved slowly at first not sure what she was doing until Isabela moaned and she continued like that, taking Isabela’s moans, soft and first and then harsher, as direction.

When Isabela finally came, she was unexpectedly loud, so loud Merrill would be worried about the people downstairs hearing her, if she hadn’t heard the faint roar of conversation and music herself.

Smiling, she moved up to lie beside Isabela, who kissed her lips softly.

“You’re a natural, Kitten,” Isabela murmured breathlessly, twining her fingers through Merrill’s hair.

And while she’s glad to have pleased Isabela, it’s clear she has more to learn.

Much more.

And Merrill is nothing if not a dutiful student.


End file.
